


The Lab

by Hus



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hus/pseuds/Hus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>學園AU，依時事跟玻璃心不定期更新</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Benitez: “Players like Kroos, Bale and Modrić have some difficulties when I speak to them in Spanish.”
> 
> *2015給兔子的生賀

Luka的研究室有一張超讚的沙發床，七尺長、一米寬，布製、格綾紋，純白色，來源一直是個謎。

據說連他本人也不知道、至少他是這麼對外宣稱。  
但也因為那張沙發，Luka每天都花大半的時間在研究室。  
為什麼他會知道，因為他也花了大半的時間在Luka的研究室。

呃、他是指，如果環境允許的話啦…

 

「…所以啊！我才說你們三個、雖然是外籍生，但在這裡的學校，西語也要費點心思吧？」新來的教授苦口婆心的勸導。  
「尤其是你！Luka！都唸到碩班了，語言不通的話也不好帶學弟妹們的實驗不是嗎？」

他飛快的往學長的方向瞥了一眼，右下方的小個子面無表情，而左手邊的轉學生Toni，更是挺著一張『教授你在說啥』的臉。

「………嘿！Gareth你有在聽我說什麼嗎！？」  
「呃、教授，我認為我完全能理解西語。」

Luka還是一臉呆滯，Toni照樣滿頭問號，他只好硬著頭皮這樣回了。

「…但我聽不懂你們在講什麼！」  
Benetiz加重語氣「所以我才說嘛、學習新語言最好的方式就是…」

就是交個會說西語的情人。  
他可沒敢這麼回嘴。

等他們三人離開辦公室時，Gareth不由得鬆了口氣。

Toni朝他們看了一眼後揮揮手轉身離開。  
「欸等等，你要去哪？再過十分後還有課不是嗎？」  
「外出」德國人說「幫我代點名。」

呃、可是Toni，他沒說不代表他會去上課啊。

「去樓下吧，小朋友」小個子研究生舔了舔唇，充滿興味，「畢竟人家Toni可是要去找已經畢業的Miro哪！」

幾分鐘後，他賴在Luka那張超讚的沙發床上，向研究室的主人盤磨著來由。

 

 

不光彩的說，這才是他為什麼會知道的原因。


	2. Chapter 2

叩叩、Toni敲響了研究室的門。

「上周的離散你有去上吧？作業借我。」  
德國人的語氣跟上課忘記帶課本一樣的理所當然。

「太好了！現在要找Gareth的都先找上我是吧？」  
Luka寫的程式正在撞牆期，有點字面意義上的炸毛。  
Gareth趕緊從書架後探出腦袋，表明作業就放在電視前的桌上。

哦、補上一句，暨沙發後，他也還沒問出電視怎麼來的。  
只知道如果Luka願意的話，在這裡住個八九天完全沒問題。（依照儲櫃裡的存糧來看）  
如果可以的話，他也想在這裡住個八九天哈哈！  
當然前提是環境允許的話啦…

或者也許他該幫Luka弄個冰箱過來？  
在這個瞬間Gareth覺得自己好像突破什麼了。

「這裡、這裡、這裡，要再改一下。」  
Toni抄完作業後順便點出問題。  
「說真的、Toni，如果德國的學校已經把你教的這麼強，你完全不需要來西班牙啊！」  
Gareth不無感激得拿回作業。  
「你們確實知道你們正在實際改作業的人的面前作弊吧？」  
Luka的頭上岔出幾根雜毛、髮色也沒往常油亮，臉色又比平常更不紅潤了點。

寵物的毛色反映當下的生理狀況。  
以犬隻的保健為例，必須維持一定的體溫、補充蛋白質、維生素跟礦物質。  
如果以他的飼育經驗來看的話，應該要給予舒適的環境、養分充足的食物跟攝取大量的水分。

他不確定齧齒類是否也適用相同的法則。  
Gareth看著Luka捲至手肘處的白衫。

至少實驗室裡必須足夠溫暖才行。

「Miro最近如何？」  
「他很好，就是店裡新推出的餅乾銷量沒預期的好。」  
「什麼餅…？」  
「所以我就把當天剩下的餅乾全部買回來了。」  
Toni自顧自的從袋子裡拔出一大包餅乾擱在桌上。  
「啤酒口味，完全無法理解這種口味怎麼會沒買氣、」他扳開一半放進嘴裡，舉著剩下的一半在Luka面前晃來晃去。「明明都是麥子啊？」

「哈哈哈對啊怎麼會賣不出去呢？」  
Gareth趕緊陪笑。  
「Luka你怎麼看？」

「也許要泡在加熱的啤酒裡吧。」  
研究生煞有其事的回道。  
「你知道，就跟成分含有牛奶的餅乾泡在熱牛奶裡吃是一樣的邏輯。」

「泡進加熱的啤酒裡…原來如此啊…」  
Toni思考的相當認真。

Gareth只覺得他們最好快點把東西收好離開，現在、立刻、馬上。


	3. Chapter 3

Gareth Bale跟Luka Modrić還在倫敦時就認識了，只是後者有國際學生身分的關係，又長個幾歲。  
同窗四年後，Gareth因為更換過專業領域，只好延畢；Luka則是接受來自名校且相當優渥的邀請，獨自前往西班牙。

過了一年，Gareth也來了。  
只是獎學金比Luka還要再豐厚一些，歸功於英格蘭時期參加過幾項區域型的研討，成功引起數間學校的興趣。  
但他依舊是大學部的學生，大概是留學的因素。  
校方將『在馬德里完成學業』列作補助條件之一，他知道這是間競爭相當激烈的學院，隨時有被取代的危機，但想著充裕太多的經費、更加具體的前景，牙一咬還是答應下來。

開學後，起步有點艱難，大家都叫他『那個拿獎學金的Bale』，太多的關注參雜惡意。  
幸好Luka聽完他破天荒的價額後，只說了句老天這實在太瘋狂了。  
他們開始拿這件事開玩笑，情況並不會因此改變，但讓他好受很多。

後來Luka帶他吃過當地的火腿跟烤雞，他更不想離開了。

Toni Kroos則不同。  
他是以一對一的交換生身分來的。  
老教授將德國人引介給他們後，刻意對Luka說他會成為你未來的搭檔，要好好相處哦。  
Luka對往後彼此的互惠程度不置可否，但老教授溫和的敦促不容拒絕。   
還在語言障礙的Gareth只想感謝老天終於有人能溝通了，社交生活的新希望，兩人很快的熟悉起來。

事後證明Toni驚人的聰明，個性與行事風格上跟他的老朋友幾近互補。  
Luka總是能很快地訂出方針，選擇最有效率的途徑完成目標。  
Toni則步調緩慢，但更考慮的層面更加周延。  
他們還真的為搭檔，於是三人順理成章地走在一起。

德國人實在太優秀了，以至於Gareth開始糾結Toni來西班牙的目的，卻老是被對方用離家出走這類的理由敷衍。

「我才不相信有人會因為跟系主任不合到離開學校。」  
Gareth再次發難。  
「因為Toni喜歡西班牙的餅乾吧。」  
該改口叫學長的男人專注的從蚌殼中挑出貝肉，漫不經心地回道。

「但Toni只光顧街上那間德式烘焙屋。」  
他反駁。  
那對搭檔用驚奇的眼神看著他。

「沒什麼、只是見證猿人進化成智人的過程。」  
Luka打趣。  
Toni笑了起來，注意力總算從食物上移開。

Gareth討厭三人間還有他不知道的笑話，正想抗議，卻被另一人打斷。

「就像你不是為了烤雞跟火腿來到馬德里的。」  
Toni好脾氣的說。

「當然阿、我是來追求更高的成就的，但你不是。」

德國人不接話了，轉頭看向Luka，藍眼睛難得泛起笑意。

真好看。  
Gareth不合時宜的想。

Luka沒理他，逕自捲起一球麵條，把兩頰塞滿像栗鼠儲糧似的。  
導致剩餘的午餐時光裡，他花費太多時間在咀嚼，無法參與接下來的交談。


End file.
